A liberdade que você me traz
by CamyMJ
Summary: "Um mundo ideal, é um privilégio ver daqui. Ninguém pra nos dizer o que fazer, até parece um sonho..."


**Classificação:** Livre

 **Casal:** Astrid/Soluço

 **Disclaimer:** Como treinar o seu dragão não me pertence. Utilizo os personagens apenas como entretenimento e não recebo dinheiro para fazer isso. A capa foi feita pela linda da Mandy Oca, um beijo no teu coração por sempre fazer capas maravilhosas pra mim 3

 **Notas:** Para quem não sabe, Como treinar o seu dragão é a minha animação favorita do mundo inteiro (sim, mais do que Mulan, o que é surpreendente). Eu tô com o coração apertado só de pensar que tem só mais um filme e nem sei o que pensar. Chorei real vendo o trailer. Eu não tenho emocional pra isso… Enfim, trago meu casal preferido do universo, porque Soluço e Astrid nasceram um pro outro sim e se completam e meu Deus, eu quero os dois muito casados no próximo filme. Esta história se passa pouco tempo antes do segundo filme. Eu acredito do fundo do coração que o Soluço ame Berk, mas que ele iria ser mil vezes mais feliz se pudesse sair descobrindo o mundo em vez de ser chefe. E foi essa ideia que eu tentei passar 3

Esta história faz parte do desafio Hora da Música, organizado pelas embaixadoras do Inkspired. O desafio consiste em escolher uma música da Disney e usá-la num outro contexto. A música que eu escolhi é "Um mundo ideal", do Aladdin.

Espero que apreciem :*

 _Um mundo ideal_

 _Feito só pra você_

 _Nunca senti tanta emoção_

 _Pois então aproveite_

 _Mas como é bom voar_

 _Viver no ar_

 _Eu nunca mais vou desejar voltar_

— Ei, _psst_! Astrid!

Ao lado da casa, Tempestade derrubou alguma coisa. Soluço fez uma careta, esperando que ela não tivesse acordado ninguém. Olhou a namorada se mexer na cama e bocejar, acordando.

— Soluço?

— Tô te esperando aqui embaixo — sussurrou.

Mesmo que estivesse escuro demais para vê-la, sabia exatamente a expressão enfezada que ela exibia. Riu baixinho e escorregou pelo telhado. Olhou para a grama, onde Banguela o esperava, e pulou, caindo na sela às suas costas com um baque surdo. Foram devagar até Tempestade, que estava agitada. Ela se acalmou ao vê-los.

— Oi, garota.

Ela esfregou o focinho no rosto dele, carinhosa, e depois cumprimentou Banguela. Soluço aproveitou para colocar a sela que ele mesmo fizera para a namorada, amarrando-a bem. Já estava com tudo pronto quando Astrid apareceu ainda se espreguiçando.

— Você sabe que horas são?

Sorriu e se aproximou rápido, roubando-lhe um selinho.

— Você pode dormir no caminho. Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

— Que coisa? Onde?

Os olhos dela brilharam, cheios de expectativas. Soluço se perdeu um pouco em seu sorriso ansioso e precisou beijá-la mais uma vez.

— Você vai ver.

Subiu rápido em Banguela e o fez voar, sabendo que Astrid estaria em seu encalço em poucos segundos. Ainda nem havia se estabilizado acima das nuvens quando a viu subir num giro rápido. Pouco tempo depois, Tempestade voava sozinha; Astrid viera se sentar ao seu lado.

— E então, para onde estamos indo?

— _Valhalla._

Ela lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo, e Soluço riu. Colocou alguns fios loiros atrás da sua orelha, exibindo o rosto que já não demonstrava um pingo de sono.

— Você pode dormir, se quiser.

— Jamais. Vamos demorar muito?

— Mais ou menos uma hora. Talvez duas.

— Ok, então.

Astrid sorriu e deixou um beijo rápido na sua testa antes de se jogar do dragão. Tempestade a pegou no meio do caminho e as duas giraram como se fossem uma só antes de voltarem a se estabilizar ao seu lado.

— Exibida.

A fim de mostrar a ela quem _realmente_ sabia fazer acrobacias com dragões, Soluço girou a alavanca que prendia seu pé, trancando a cauda de Bengala numa posição segura, e se jogou também, abrindo as próprias asas. Quase conseguia vê-la revirar os olhos, e então Tempestade passou tão perto que por pouco não o desequilibrou.

Talvez fosse por isso que a amava tanto. Não havia tempo ruim ou ideia impossível para Astrid. Se queria levá-la no meio da noite, só precisava chamar. Sorriu meio bobo, vendo-a caminhar sobre Tempestade, mostrando o quanto já evoluíra como Treinadora de Dragões. Ah, Astrid era tão linda… Soluço poderia olhá-la para sempre. Recebeu um cutucão de Banguela, que o dizia com os olhos que ele parecia um idiota.

— Ah, você ainda vai se apaixonar e _aí_ vai entender.

O dragão riu, e Soluço voltou a se sentar na sua sela. Ajeitou a roupa, puxando as asas para dentro, e se deitou para trás. Segundos depois a namorada estava ao seu lado, deitada sobre as costas de seu próprio dragão. Olhou-a ainda meio bobo. Astrid era a perfeita mistura de viking e dragão: destemida e aventureira.

— É lindo, não é?

Ela falava das estrelas. Voltou-se para o céu, sentindo a brisa bagunçar seus cabelos.

— É, é sim.

— Era isso que você queria me mostrar? Porque, se for, valeu a pena.

— Já estamos quase chegando.

— Mais uma ilha misteriosa com dragões novos?

Não respondeu, e ela não voltou a falar. Soluço apreciou o silêncio e o companheirismo que voar só com ela lhe trazia. Lembrou-se do pai querendo conversar sobre a liderança de Berk e estremeceu; não queria a responsabilidade de ser chefe. Se pudesse ser sincero, seu único desejo era viajar com Astrid, Tempestade e Banguela para sempre. Havia tantos mundos a serem descobertos, tantos dragões, aventuras…! Ficar preso a um único lugar parecia quase tortura. Queria a liberdade de voar sem obedecer a ninguém, vivendo nas asas de Banguela com apenas a nova aventura à sua frente e Astrid ao seu lado.

Viu o pico da montanha que escondia o que desejava mostrar a ela e abriu um sorriso grande. Não precisou chamá-la, porque Astrid percebeu pelos seus movimentos ansiosos que estavam perto. Ah, amava _tanto_ a forma como ela o conhecia!

Fez Banguela voar mais rápido, sabendo que seria seguido, e girou até estar tão acima das nuvens que não era mais possível ver o mar lá embaixo.

— Devagar, ok? — Soluço pediu.

Desceram ao mesmo tempo, lado a lado, e logo milhares de bolinhas de fogo apareceram. Uma ilha grande e comprida (quase nem dava para ver seu fim), coberta por dragões de fogo vermelhos e pequenos, surgiu de repente. Diversas ilhas menores a circulavam, tantas que nem se podia contar, cada uma separada por flashes de diferentes cores: azul, verde, amarelo, roxo…

— O que é isso?

— A que tem o brilho roxo é de uma flor que nasce ali. Eu vim de dia e nem dá para perceber direito, é de noite que tudo fica assim.

— Uau…

— Eu ainda não olhei todas, queria te trazer junto. Mas os vermelhos nessa grande são dragões.

Os olhos de Astrid brilhavam tanto quanto os seus quando viram o arquipélago pela primeira vez.

— Quantas espécies novas vamos descobrir aqui?

— Casa comigo?

Ela levou um susto. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, viu-a ficar vermelha e sorrir sem graça.

— Oi?

— Casa comigo. Você é a pessoa mais especial que eu conheço e… você completa minha alma, Astrid. Eu não sei como explicar melhor que isso.

Ela escorregou pela asa de Tempestade até estar sentada junto dele em Banguela. Os dois sorriram, meio bobos, e Astrid o beijou com vontade, afundando os dedos no cabelo liso.

— Caso — sussurrou contra seus lábios.

Banguela soltou um grito e jogou fogo para cima, sendo imitado por Tempestade. Os humanos riram da emoção deles, ainda abraçados.

— Sabe o que seria perfeito? — Soluço perguntou.

— O quê?

— Nós dois viajando pelo mundo, conhecendo dragões novos, fazendo mapas, comendo coisas diferentes…

Ela riu alto, tão embalada pelo clima quanto ele.

— Não podemos passar meses longe de Berk.

— Por que não?

— Você vai ser o chefe, Soluço. Tem responsabilidades. E eu vou te ajudar — Ajeitou a roupa dele. —, mas o chefe será você. Tem muito a aprender ainda também. Eu sei que você está fugindo do seu pai, ele veio reclamar comigo.

Escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Astrid, desanimado.

— Eu não quero ser chefe — sussurrou. — Isso é coisa do meu pai. Eu-

— Você quer conhecer o mundo.

— Sim. Com você.

Ela puxou seu rosto devagar e encostou suas testas.

— Eu ia amar conhecer o mundo com você. Mas não é tão ruim ficar aqui também. Nós sempre podemos fazer o que estamos fazendo agora, conhecer os arredores de Berk. Essa parte do mundo também pode nos surpreender.

— Mas não pra sempre.

— Quando você já conhecer absolutamente _tudo_ aqui por perto, aí a gente vê o que faz. Além disso, você não vai ser chefe tão cedo assim. Nós podemos pedir uns dias pro seu pai e só…

— Voar?

Ela sorriu, e ele soube que a amaria para sempre. Ninguém mais compreendia sua alma como ela. Soluço era todo dragão; a parte viking de Astrid complementava a que faltava nele, ao mesmo tempo em que parte dragão dela se enroscava na sua.

— Sim — concordou Soluço, por fim.

— Nós temos algumas horas agora. Qual ilha você quer primeiro?

— A azul. Combina com seus olhos.

Ela o abraçou forte e se jogou de Banguela, sendo pega por Tempestade. Sem dizer mais nada, as duas já estavam quase pousando. Soluço acariciou a cabeça de Banguela e eles a seguiram logo depois.

Se pudesse, ficaria para sempre voando com Astrid ao seu lado, conhecendo o mundo. As responsabilidades, porém, o chamavam para a vida real de futuro chefe de Berk. Ao menos sempre teria esses momentos roubados em que podia ser o aventureiro apaixonado que nascera para ser. E ela estaria ao seu lado, planando por esses pedaços de mundo que encontravam de vez em quando.

Pelas próximas horas, pelo menos, poderia afastar todo o peso das responsabilidades e fingir que havia apenas Soluço e Astrid. Só pelas próximas horas…

 _Um mundo ideal_

 _Com tão lindas surpresas_

 _Com novos rumos pra seguir_

 _Tanta coisa empolgante_

 _Aqui é bom viver_

 _Só tem prazer_

 _Com você não saio mais daqui_


End file.
